


Unending Night Festival

by writingerror



Series: Twisted Magic! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Morally Ambiguous Characters, Spoilers, Working tags, Working title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingerror/pseuds/writingerror
Summary: —Night Raven College is not only famous for its schooling. Bearing seven dormitories full of developing magicians—many of them troublemakers or worse—the private academy has produced powerful and wicked graduates for a hundred years. Yet at the beginning of the current school year, the tumultuous arrival of a magicless student marks the first of a spiral of events that rock the foundation of the world itself.NRC is notoriously unfriendly to strangers, let alone a scrawny, unimpressive kid who has no magical talent. Despite all odds, “Yuu” is enrolled in the school as a Directing Student and quickly becomes the centre of attention, for better or for worse. Whether it is due to the Monster she calls partner or the trouble that follows every footstep, Yuu is an existence that is difficult to ignore. NRC’s students and staff learn this for themselves very quickly.—Side-story to “Yuu and the Power of Magic”. Told from the perspective of everyone except Yuu.—
Relationships: Villains & Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)
Series: Twisted Magic! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163489
Comments: 33
Kudos: 118





	Unending Night Festival

**Author's Note:**

> —
> 
> Subtitle: How Yuu Tamed the Entirety of NRC Without Even Realizing It
> 
> —
> 
> **Disclaimers |**
> 
>   * Harry Potter and all related entities are owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and its intellectual owners. All rights are reserved to them. 
>   * Disney’s Twisted Wonderland is owned by Aniplex and Disney (of Japan). All creative rights are reserved to the development team, the voice team, and the artist/creative director/storywriter, Toboso Yana. 
>   * References to independently owned companies in the game will be spelt deliberately wrong (for copyright protection and because it’s fun). For example, Disney = Dixney. Coca-Cola = Coxa-Cola. 
> 

> 
> —
> 
> **Caution! |**
> 
>   * This derivative work is itself an offshoot of another derivative work titled [Yuu and the Power of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465614) (title may be changed), so if you haven't read that you are going to be very confused.
>   * Light spoilers for Harry Potter (the main series), although elements from that series will be nearly nonexistent because THIS story is told from the perspectives of people who don't know Yuu's world exists.
>   * Spoilers for Twisted Wonderland’s main story up to Episode 5. Many event story and/or Personal Story/card spoilers. As it is an ongoing series, do forgive any edits to conform to information as it is released. Edits will be marked at the bottom of the chapter in the Notes. 
>   * Even if you have, be warned that this work is being written by an amateur with no talent for plot nor characterization nor wordplay. It is recommended for those who can withstand a great deal of stupidity and possess a high tolerance level (何でも許せる方向け). 
>   * In addition, there MIGHT (might not) be some unpleasant actions or thoughts carried out by the characters within this story, including occurrences that may not agree with your morals. They are all budding Villains, after all. Please be careful and protect yourself if you see anything you don't like by closing the window. The T rating will be followed (i.e. some language, violence, unpleasant themes without graphic descriptions). 
> 

> 
> —
> 
> First of all, I would like to express my sincerest and humblest appreciation for the readers who have supported my little story for five months! Thanks to you, we have reached the following milestones:
> 
>   * 60 user subscriptions!
>   * Over 200 bookmarks!
>   * Over 195 story subscriptions!
>   * 985 kudos!
>   * Over 25,500 views!
>   * Over 350 unique comments!!! (Not including my responses)
> 

> 
> Wow…!! (Happy dance) Thank you for being willing to take a chance on some unknown authour’s first story. Just a bunch of “thank yous” isn’t enough, so in return, I’ve answered one of the most popular requests, which is “reading Yuu’s story from the perspective of other students”!
> 
>  **Unending Night Festival** will be a collection of side-stories and materials to complement my work in progress, **[Yuu and the Power of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465614)** , which is a Harry Potter × Disney’s Twisted Wonderland derivative story. The main story follows protagonist Yuu’s perspective in a third-person limited frame. Given that she isn’t exactly a reliable narrator, reading the stories contained here might change the way you regard her and the people around her. Here, I dig a little deeper into the motivations, growth, and darkness of the 23 main characters + instructors and staff + side-characters.
> 
> Updates will be way more sporadic than the main story, mostly because I have to practice writing in perspectives of other characters because I am a n00b. There may or may not be a set schedule like the main story, but please be patient with me!
> 
> —
> 
> Okay. Ready? 行こうぜ Wonderland!
> 
> —

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —
> 
> A character card for Yuu, created in the same style as everyone else's in-game (or in the Magical Archives book).
> 
> —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —
> 
> We’re going to start off small with something that I’ve seen requested—information about Yuu (that isn’t spoilers)! Those who have expressed interest in creating fanart/stories etc. of her (I cry in joy by the way) can probably follow these guidelines? Or something?? Or you can just read this like a page from the Magical Archives book.
> 
> —

—

**Established information regarding player character in-game |**

  
_(All of these qualities also apply to My Story’s Yuu except where noted, since I try to follow the [admittedly thin] in-game characterization as closely as I can.)_

  * Yuu is small in stature (a lot shorter than Vil) and thin (according to Sebek, Vil). Looks 'feminine' (according to Crowley) but does not make Deuce (who is nervous around girls) uneasy.
  * Yuu has a 'boring' appearance or aura compared to everyone (according to Ace, Crowley, Azul), but hair colour is unusual (says Crewel) = black?
  * Yuu can be rather insulting (dialogue choices).
  * Yuu did not bring anything to Twisted Wonderland, not even a smartphone.
  * Yuu attends classes and studies. Has a serious nature (commented on by Cater, Azul, Ruggie, others).
  * Yuu may have the qualities of an animal tamer. (Crowley.)
  * Yuu (+ Grim) is in Year 1, Class A with Ace and Deuce.
  * Yuu does not know about the seven movies the Great Seven are based on well, nor is very familiar with the 'voice in the mirror' (Mickey). This comes from their reaction within the game to their ‘dreams’. (They’re pretty confused about them.)
  * Yuu is tough enough to fit into NRC without being overwhelmed. Can have a great night's sleep from the day they appear in Twisted Wonderland. One may say they have nerves of steel to have faced 5 Overblots without the use of magic and still get along normally with erstwhile enemies afterwards. (Also betting Ramshackle in a deal without hesitation, threatening to punch Leona, etc.)
  * Yuu is, in-game, called "good-natured" and "nice" often derisively by many students (Azul, Ruggie). They tell the character, ‘you're going to suffer losses’.
  * Yuu sees each person for themselves and not their reputation nor failures. See fight against Leona in Episode 2; museum visit at end of Episode 3; Tsuno-tarou’s identity reveal in Episode 5. Consequently manages to get along with everyone (see card voices).
  * Yuu is more 'gloomy' than 'sunny' (Idia's fellow gloomy character according to him). Has talent for sword-wielding (Silver). Not that good at music (Azul).
  * Yuu spends much of their time with Grim (Hallowe’en event).



**Current Story's Differences |**

  * Story Yuu has some vague recollections of the Disney movies she's seen and is aware of who Mickey Mouse is.
  * Story Yuu possesses Harry Potter-style magic (whole premise of the story). She also brought her wand.
  * Story Yuu possesses voice/musical training, but is loath to reveal it since it's an obvious 'girl's' voice when she is acting as a male.



This is just a beginning reference point—Yuu is now her own character, but don’t forget that she is ALSO the “player character” in some ways! Try exploring how I’ve incorporated details of the “player character” into her personality: for example, the in-game character likes hardworking people, so Yuu does too.

* * *

**—**

**CHARACTER PROFILE |** Yuu・ユウ

—

 **Last updated** | February 2021

—

 **Caution |** Spoilers for up to Chapter 14 of “Yuu and the Power of Magic”

—

* * *

**Name**

| 

Yuu _[Family name redacted]_  
  
---|---  
  
**Dormitory**

| 

Ramshackle Dorm  
  
**Hogwarts House**

_[from WizardingWorld.com]_

| 

Ravenclaw

(The Hat briefly considered Slytherin.)

It took 3:33 for the Sorting to finish.  
  
**Appearance**

| 

Thin. Small. Pale skin.

Straight black hair tied at the nape. (Growing past shoulder-length since Chapter 1.) Bangs falling over eyes. Clean, neat and unassuming appearance apart from messy hair. Wears NRC’s uniforms in the standard way (long-sleeved athletic uniform; buttons done all the way up on the lab coat etc.), though the winter uniform’s tie is often done crookedly in a ribbon. (Riddle + Jade makes it a point to fix it.)

Bright blue eyes, matching the colour of the flames sprouting from Grim’s ears.  
  
**Physical Properties**

| 

Low stamina and lower endurance. Tires out quickly (see Chapters 2, 14 etc.). However, short bursts of activity (such as punching someone: Chapters 10, 11, 14 etc.) seem average. Aim & balance are both subpar.

Tends to get invested in a research topic, tire out, and fall asleep in random places. This is because she did not have a “set” place to sleep (see Chapter 13) until Hogwarts.

Posture is good. Can let out a loud voice (Chapter 2, 16). This is because voice-training involves standing and breathing properly.

BMI hovers around 16.5 at the beginning of Chapter 1. Slightly malnourished.

Night owl. Usual sleeping time is 2 AM or later.  
  
**Personal Pronouns**

| 

Usually uses 自分 (jibun, genderless ‘myself’), sometimes 私 (watashi, feminine/polite ‘I’). Tends to speak respectfully to professors and upperclassmen. Loses the politeness around her friends of the same age.  
  
**Year & Class**

| 

Year 1 | Class A | Seat 41  
  
**Birthday**

| 

August 29th

(Virgo)  
  
**Age**

| 

15  
  
**Height**

| 

156~157 centimetres (a little over 5 foot 2 inches)  
  
**Dominant hand**

| 

Right  
  
**Birthplace**

| 

_[Town name redacted]_ , County Durham, England.

(Mother hails from Nagoya, Japan, where she has spent some time.)  
  
**Club Activity**

| 

None—Works in the Mostro Lounge café.

_In Hogwarts_ : Part of the Frog Choir, directed by Filius Flitwick. Part of the Fine Arts Club.  
  
**Strong Subjects**

| 

Alchemy

Magical history

Magical theory

_In Hogwarts:_ Charms & Care of Magical Creatures. Has a high interest in Ancient Runes.  
  
**Weak Subjects**

| 

Physical activity, including Flying & Strength Training classes

Astrology (although NRC first years don’t take it yet)

_In Hogwarts:_ Astronomy, Divination, Flying  
  
**Hobbies**

| 

Seeking knowledge

Voice training

_In Hogwarts:_ Taking care of animals & magical creatures; messing with spell creation  
  
**What she hates**

| 

Wasting time

‘Not knowing’ something  
  
**Food she likes**

| 

Everything she eats with her friends

(Yuu seems to eat foods high in sugar content especially often, although this is more due to necessity of providing a fast shot of glucose to her tired brain than ‘enjoying’ it)  
  
**Food she hates**

| 

Yuu can eat anything (as long as it's sort of edible)  
  
**Special skill**

| 

Observation

Has a trained musical ear  
  
**Wand**

_[from WizardingWorld.com]_

| 

Yew wood with a dragon heartstring core, 10 and 1/4 inches. Rigid.  
  
**Animal Companion**

| 

_In Hogwarts:_ None, due to lack of funding. It did not pose a problem—everyone else’s animal companions were more than glad to make friends with her.  
  
* * *

—

**Trivia |**

  * Yuu’s mother language is (British) English, but around age 10, she started studying Japanese. By the time she was fourteen, she was fluent enough to be selected for a brief transfer study at Mahoutokoro, Hogwarts’ counterpart in Japan. (See Chapter 13)
  * The language being spoken within this story is actually mainly Japanese (which is why the authour had the foolish desire to write the story in Japanese at first). The readers can probably tell by the definitions on each chapter. Being half-Japanese and a highly versatile Ravenclaw, Yuu has no particular problem adapting to the language change. The authour’s 2 years of formal Japanese study, unfortunately, did not produce the same amount of writing skill with the language…being certified as a ‘native speaker’ doesn’t make one automatically good at writing Japanese literature! Who would have thought?!
  * Yuu’s Myers-Briggs Profile is **INFJ** (Assertive). This is the rarest of the sixteen personality types according to many sites.
  * Yuu’s alignment is **True Neutral**. She was almost **Neutral Good** (by 3 points). By the way, her least matched alignment is Chaotic Evil!
  * Yuu is a cat person more than a dog person…but she’s mostly a dragon person.
  * Grim is the most important and precious being to Yuu.



—

* * *

**About Yuu’s Personality |**

Appointed by Dire Crowley as the Directing Student and paired with Grim as his partner. One of two residents of the Ramshackle Dorm. A Ravenclaw that is especially fond of magical creatures and playing with Charms, Yuu seeks knowledge and learning above all else but is slow to notice social situations and things that seem obvious at first glance, caring little about trends and worldly possessions.

On one hand, she is extremely clever and learns new material quickly regardless of subject; on the other, she is not physically strong and is one step short of being labelled ‘clumsy’. Particularly hates flying and is not fond of heights, especially after being hung from the Astronomy Tower in her third year in a spiteful act of bullying. [More here later.]

Has a strong memory and a strong mind like many other Ravenclaws; therefore, dislikes spells dealing with Memory (Confundus Charm, Memory Charm). Possesses a love for the arts regardless of medium and displays attention to detail in areas such as the culinary arts, visual arts, music, clothing and beauty, although she seems to consider herself a lost cause in the last category. Has always wanted to pursue music, but due to cost and time prohibitions, was never able to truly invest in this interest.

Although she can be described as relatively ‘positive’ or ‘optimistic’, Yuu has a surprisingly cold or realistically analytical view of the world. She can make decisions, especially ones that harm herself, without a second thought as long as they cause the greatest ‘benefit’ according to her logic. Yuu will not cause harm to others out of her own volition largely because she believes it is inefficient and illogical; she recognizes the value and respect of human life but also human folly and mistakes equally. Her unhesitating thought patterns ostracized her at Hogwarts, especially when she was young (11 to 13 years old). However, where she could have made the best out of a bad social situation, Yuu’s own decisions completely cut her off from any chance of a peaceful school life. [More here later.]

* * *

**Yuu’s Past |**

Lived as a muggle without knowledge of magic until she received her Hogwarts letter, despite being a half-blood with a Pureblood father. Although tough enough to survive her youngest years alone with completely absent and uninterested parents, consequently, she does not understand how to form and maintain relationships, nor is aware of how those around her regard her. Yuu believed she lacks several critical ‘emotions’ that prevents her from fitting in anywhere, including at Hogwarts, where she was ignored and bullied in turns. However, due to certain events over the course of the story, she is beginning to revise this hypothesis.

[More here later]

* * *

**Yuu in the Twisted Wonderland |**

Since her arrival in Twisted Wonderland, Yuu has gained a desire for contact with almost anyone, though she limits it to people that don’t mind. Whether this has to do with her mental state, desire for companionship, or simply is her way of expressing affection is unknown.

According to Dire Crowley, has an almost terrifyingly strong natural ‘animal taming’ ability that works on anyone without discrimination. Extremely difficult to make enemies with. Due to great interest in the Twisted Wonderland’s world, she unconsciously holds a high opinion of all of its residents (especially hardworking and diligent students), and actively engages with them far more easily than she did in her world/Hogwarts. However, being charismatic in a school like NRC is not only dangerous to her, but also dangerous to the students. It is not necessarily a good thing for other people to like her too much, let alone Villains who don’t pretend to respect personal space.

Seems to be slowly changing as her time lengthens in this world. Whether it is in the right direction remains to be seen.

* * *

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —
> 
> **Note |**
> 
>   * You may glean some insight into Yuu's character if you research qualities that apply to the holders of a wand with similar attributes! 
>   * As we progress the main story, little details may change and/or be added here and there. I will put notes here if I make edits. 
> 

> 
> The next chapter will be from the perspective of Grim, taking place post Chapter 5? 6? Or something. It should be out sometime in March! Please look forward to it.
> 
> —
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> —


End file.
